


A Viper and his Lark

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Jaskier | Dandelion, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Jaskier | Dandelion, At least a Quarter, Bottom Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Confused Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Confused Letho, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, I hate tagging, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Aiden (The Witcher), Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Omega Vesemir (The Witcher), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Touch Starved Letho, True Mates, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Geralt doesn't understand just how much he hurt Jaskier. Nor does the Omega Witcher actually understand that his bard is an Alpha.Only too late does Geralt understand how much Jaskier meant to him, secrets spilling out to protect the bard's true claim over another omega Witcher.~~~~~~~~I still fail miserably at summaries! I'm sorry! Q_Q
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 78
Kudos: 196





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> Because I apparently can't stop... @w@

Jaskier stared across the fire at Geralt, the Witcher had asked him to leave his cushy job giving lectures at Oxenfurt, the Witcher spouting some nonsense or other about the princess showing signs of presenting as an Alpha. Geralt had next to no experience with human Alphas, let alone female ones, he didn't even apologize to the bard. He just showed up, in the middle of his lecture no less, with the princess who immediately remembered him and ran to his side while ignoring everything else around them, even Geralt's growling of her name. 

Jaskier didn't like advertising his "Alphaness" around others, didn't like the stereotypes that followed it around, even now Geralt only knew the bard as a freaking Beta and nothing more. So here he was, sitting in the middle of the path towards Kaer Morhen, watching as the Omega White Wolf demonstrated different fighting stances to the princess. The Omega that ruthlessly ripped his heart out and stepped on it, the same one that could careless if he fell off a mountain when he helped earn coin but cared enough to track him down for his Child Surprise. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes if only Geralt actually knew what his second gender was. He might treat him differently, or not, who knows. All he knows is that the girl is tired and she needs sleep.

"Geralt." Jaskier sighs. "Can't you see she's exhausted?" Jaskier added, looking up from where he was poking at the fire. Geralt growled softly.

"She needs to keep learning." Geralt said and Jaskier scowled.

"Not if she's falling on her face, she's not." Jaskier snapped, motioning Ciri over to him and the princess went easily, ignoring the way Geralt growled in annoyance. 

"You're coddling her." Geralt said when he walked over and sat down, Jaskier glared at him.

"You're pushing her too hard. She's a human, not a Witcher. Us normal folk need _sleep_!" Jaskier hissed, giving Geralt a firm glare until the Witcher just growled and threw his hands in the air as he relented, Ciri relaxing against Jaskier as she fell asleep soon after realizing Geralt wasn't going to make her do anymore drills for the evening. Geralt felt a small amount of guilt for pushing her so hard, but it shouldn't be so hard! It's how he was pushed, how he learned, why does everything have to be so damned difficult when the bard is around!

Geralt watched as Jaskier wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulder, hugging her close to him as she slept, using her head as a perch as he closed his eyes as well. Geralt watched as he rested, not fully falling asleep, and the Witcher just scoffed. Glaring over at the bard, why is it always fucking like this with him. The stupid desire to make sure the moron was alright, the want to see him happy, Geralt hated the tendencies that being an Omega had him do, the pull towards certain people. Like with Yennefer, or maybe his brother Eskel, those were the two Alpha's he cared most about, not the stupid Beta bard. Geralt growled, mostly to himself, and closed his eyes as he meditated for the night.

They set out again first thing in the morning, Jaskier and Ciri packing up most of the camp while Geralt made sure the path ahead wasn't blocked by snow. 

"Aren't you done yet?" Geralt growled when he returned, only to find Jaskier and Ciri munching away at bread and berries. Jaskier's lip pulled back.

"Camp is packed, everything is in Roach's saddlebags. _We_ needed food, because unlike you, we eat regularly." Jaskier growled and Geralt was taken back at the hostility in the bards voice. He'd apparently done a lot more damage then he thought he did with the words he said on the mountain. Geralt waited, pacing their camp site impatiently while he waited for Jaskier and Ciri to finish eating. 

"So, oh mighty Witcher, is the path clear?" Jaskier asks once he's finished, helping Ciri up onto Roach's saddle. Geralt growled but nodded.

"Yes. We should get to Kaer Morhen by this afternoon if we keep a good pace." Geralt said and Jaskier nodded, the bard smiling up at the princess. 

"What do you say, princess? Shall we double-time it so that our dear Witcher stops being a grouch?" Jaskier asks and Ciri giggles, yawning part in the middle of it and Jaskier smiles sweetly and gently pats her leg. 

"Still tired." Ciri says quietly and Jaskier nods.

"I know little dove, I'm certain there is a lovely bed waiting for you at Kaer Morhen," Jaskier looked over at Geralt. "Right?" He growls out and Geralt finds himself nodding even though he really wasn't sure if there was even a room suitable for her to stay in. "See? All settled." Jaskier smiles at Ciri, patting her leg again. 

"The path isn't too rocky ahead… She can sleep on Roach until we get there." Geralt said then started walking. Jaskier rolled his eyes with a growl and took hold of Roach's reins and followed along behind the White Wolf.

~~~~

"I'm surprised to see so many of you this year." Vesemir's words were calming as he looked over the younger Witcher's in the keep. 

"What can we say, we missed you." Aiden, an omega Cat, grinned and looked over towards Lambert, the alpha wolf rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"And what's your excuse?" Vesemir asked and looked towards Coen, a Beta Griffin, and Letho, an Omega Viper.

"We were close by the mountains when winter started to get heavy." Coen said with a shrug. "Figured it was better to bunk down here then try and figure our shit out somewhere else." Coen said and Letho just nodded along.

"Hmm." Vesemir looked towards Eskel, the other Alpha working his way through skinning a deer that he'd brought with him. "We will need to ready rooms for you, and I received word that Geralt will be bringing along two guests as well." Vesemir said with a sigh, rubbing his jaw. 

"Knowing Geralt he'll take his sweet ass time getting up here." Lambert growled with a roll of his eyes. "Lazy ass Omega." Both Aiden and Vesemir smacked Lambert's head. "Ow! Hey, I meant only him, nothing against either of you! Jez!" Lambert rubbed the back of his head. 

"Go help Coen and Letho set up the rooms, Lambert." Vesemir growled and Lambert moved to comply, following the two other Witcher's as they went to go find rooms. 

"If the path has been kind, Geralt should be here by late afternoon. Let's try to have it all ready, hmm?" Vesemir called after them, Lambert just throwing a hand over his shoulder to show he heard the old Omega and Vesemir just sighed.

~~~~

"Damnit Jaskier!" Geralt growled, the bard having tripped over a particularly sharp rock and his shoe split open. The sun was just beginning to kiss the tips of the mountains, the bright blue sky now turning into pinks and oranges, they had just barely made it to the gates of Kaer Morhen when the bard's shoes broke.

"Oh fuck off! Fuck off!" Jaskier yelled, ripping his shoe off and throwing it at Geralt. Ciri jumped awake in her seat on top Roach's back. Geralt growled.

"What yourself, bard!" Geralt snarled, following after Jaskier as the bard walked passed the gate and into the courtyard, Roach following at a distance. 

"Just fuck off, Geralt!" Jaskier whirled on him. "You yell at me on a mountain, leave me to die, ask that life take me off your hands! I did that! I got my job at Oxefurt, which by the way you fucking fucked that up for me by just barging in as you did, dragged me from my new comfortable life, all for what?! Your fucking Child Surprise?!" Jaskier was yelling now. "No offense princess, I love you to bits." Jaskier added quickly, looking over to Ciri who slowly shook her head.

"That's okay…" She said, watching on in shock.

"Not even so much as a fucking apology from you!" Jaskier screamed at Geralt once again. The Witcher didn’t know how to take any of what just happened, staring wide-eyed at the bard. 

"The hell is going on out here?!" A new voice yelled, making Jaskier and Geralt turn to see an older Omega Witcher running out. 

"Vesemir." Geralt greeted, looking to his mentor for a split second before looking back at Jaskier, but the bard's attention wasn't on him anymore, it was focused on something else. Jaskier's eyes were stuck on Vesemir, and Geralt could only stare as Jaskier's pupils slowly slipped from round to slits.

"There's a smell on you…" Jaskier said quietly, taking a small step towards Vesemir, and the old Witcher's brow lifted as he looked to Jaskier. "It's not yours. Someone else." Jaskier muttered and Vesemir's face went from stern, ready to break up a fight, to a soft understanding.

"Inside." Was all Vesemir said and Jaskier was off, running into the keep.

"What the fuck! Jaskier, get back here! We're not done!" Geralt yelled and Vesmeir just shook his head. Suddenly, however, a strong Alpha smell that Geralt had never scented before filled his nose and he blinked in confusion, staring after where Jaskier ran off too. 

"Your bard?" Vesemir asked, Geralt nodded. "Just scented his mate on me." Vesemir added and Geralt's gaze snapped to Vesemir.

"But Jaskier's not an Alpha?" Geralt said dumbly and Vesemir just rolled his eyes. 

"Idiot." Vesemir grumbled and Ciri giggled tiredly, the old wolf approaching Roach and helping her down.

~~~~

"What do you think's going on outside?" Lambert asked, most of his body weight leaning on Aiden a the wolf was tired from their travels. 

"Other then Geralt being a moron?" Eskel supplied and Lambert snorted a laugh.

The conversation was about to start up like normal again just as the main doors flew open, every Witcher in the hall staring at the figure that stalked into the main hall. Lambert and Eskel's brow lifted as they watched a thin-looking man come closer, Coen and Aiden tilting their heads as the strong scent of Alpha wafted in with this new face. Letho, on the other hand, as soon as the smell reached his nose his spine snapped straight and eyes grew wide. 

The large Witcher's eyes slowly slide over to the new face, the beginnings of a heat coiling in his stomach and the other Witcher's officially didn’t know who to look at. The new Alpha, or their Witcher brother who was suddenly going into heat.

"Omega…" The new face growled out loudly and Letho was on his feet within seconds, staring at the smaller man. How the fuck could this man be his Alpha? He was smaller, shorter, there was no way--- Hold up. Letho looked closer at the man, bright cornflower blues donning slit pupils, and were there scales on his face? 

"Alpha." Letho greeted quietly. The two of them stared at one another for only a breath longer and suddenly Letho was running. 

The man let out a thunderous growl and charged after the disappearing Omega while the other Witcher's were too dumbfounded to understand what exactly just happened.


	2. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Julian Alfred Pankratz, also known as Jaskier the bard." Letho's brow twitched. "Or you can use the name given to me by my grandfather, Julek." The Witcher blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter, but felt right. And I started working on this later than normal. XD And I need sleep. lol
> 
> There be Drama ahead!!

When Vesemir and Geralt came into the hall, Ciri had fallen asleep against Vesemir's shoulder as he carried the girl, the other Witcher's attention snapping to them and Vesemir motioned for them to be quiet.

"What the fuck just happened?" Eskel asked, looking back in the direction where Letho and the bard had run in. 

"What do you mean?" Geralt asked. "Where is Jaskier?" The white-haired Witcher looked around.

"That was your bard?" Lambert asked then gave an amused huff. "Considering Letho's heat just started all of a sudden…" Lambert trailed off and Vesemir's brow lifted, amused.

"His heat started?" Geralt asked.

"Yup. Ran out of here like a bat out of hell." Aiden said, waving his hand about. 

"That's… That's not possible." Geralt looked at Vesemir and the old Witcher shrugged.

"What can't? That Witcher's suddenly go into heat, or that we can have true mates?" Vesemir asked and Geralt frowned, hard, looking at the floor.

"Can we really have a true mate?" Eskel asked, his head tilting some and Vesemir sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"We can… True Mates for us stretch the boundaries of logic." Vesemir said, the old Witcher gently rubbing Ciri's back when the girl wiggled in his hold.

"What does that fucking mean?" Lambert grumbled and Vesemir looked like he got lost in thought, lost in a memory, his eyes on Eskel.

"Vesemir?" Geralt gently prodded, the old Witcher jumping slightly.

"Hmm, yes." Vesemir mumbled quietly, shaking his head. "True Mates for a Witcher… We are able to have offspring." He said and both Coen and Aiden spewed their ale across the table.

~~~~

Letho growled, he didn't understand what was happening or why. He just knew, somehow, that the new Alpha that appeared was his, that he needed, wanted, to run. Make the Alpha work for it, make him prove it was worth his time and a chase through the maze halls of Kaer Morhen was a perfect test. 

The Viper slid as he rounded a corner, placing his hand on the wall for stability, and felt his heart jump in his throat when an annoyed growl echoed through the halls. He had been leading the Alpha through dead ends and the windiest halls he could find, his size and training giving him the obvious upper hand in this chase, but he did not account for the fact that his Alpha wasn't entirely human. 

Letho had managed to find his way to the room he had claimed as his and lost valuable seconds he'd gained as he fumbled with the handle, the cramps in his lower stomach making him wince and fumble with the handle for seconds longer than needed. Finally opening the door, Letho ran inside and was about to close the door, the Alpha not fast enough to claim him, but a loud possessive growl and a hand slamming into the wood made him freeze and his eyes met those of red-ringed cornflower blues with slit pupils. 

"Done running?" The Alpha growled out and Letho gaped at him, his gaze stuck on the Alpha's eyes, and he stumbled a few steps back. The Alpha stalked into the room, shutting the door behind him but made no other move to approach the Witcher, and Letho felt his whole body thrum with the want and need for the Alpha to touch him. 

"While I want nothing more…" The Alpha started. "Then to show you exactly how you deserve to be treated…" He panted out, arousal rolling off the Alpha in waves. "You need to tell me it's alright because if I get any closer nothing will stop me from biting and claiming you." He said and Letho was mortified with himself as an unintentional whimper left his throat and the slick he was managing to keep at bay now oozed down his thighs, the Alpha's eye fluttering closed and a groan slipped past his lips, the wood of the door creaking in protest as the Alpha gripped the door tightly to keep himself back.

"You are mine." Letho breathed, staring at the Alpha. "But _what_ are you?" He asked and the Alpha's eyes snapped open, staring at the Witcher.

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, also known as Jaskier the bard." Letho's brow twitched. "Or you can use the name given to me by my grandfather, Julek." The Witcher blinked.

"That's Elder tongue." Letho said and Jaskier nodded, a small smirk on his lips as he leaned forward, showing off the scale on his face. 

"I am part dragon if you must know. Not enough for a full shift, but enough that, well…" Jaskier motioned to his whole being and Letho let out a small laugh.

"You're mine…" Letho repeated. "You wouldn’t leave…" The Witcher looked at Jaskier, the Alpha smirking at him now. 

"Not unless you _really_ wanted to rip me in half." Jaskier said and Letho laughed quietly, desperately trying to ignore the cramps from his heat getting stronger.

"I am yours, dear Witcher, and you are mine." Jaskier said and Letho, this time intentionally, let out a longing whimper as he backed further into the room and towards the bed, lifting one of his arms towards Jaskier. 

"Prove it." Letho growled and Jaskier's lips pulled back in a snarl and rushed across the room.

~~~~

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Lambert said, staring at Vesemir like he'd lost his mind.

"Witcher's who have found their true mates are able to sire children." Vesemir said again, looking at Lambert.

"Bull shit." Lambert said and Vesemir lifted a brow.

"You doubt it?" Vesemir asked.

"I mean, no offense Vesemir, but it's not exactly common knowledge for Witcher's to suddenly get over their infertility." Aiden said and Vesemir rolled his eyes.

"I never said it was logical, Cat." Vesemir growled and Aiden held up his hands in surrender. 

"Seriously, Vesemir. Without proof, it's pretty far fetched." Eskel said while Geralt nodded along, the old Witcher just sighed. 

"I had found my mate." Vesemir said, not meeting any of the younger Witchers in the eye. "I carried." The old Witcher said. 

"Seriously?" Lambert said skeptically. "You had a child?" Lambert asked and Vesemir nodded. 

"A Witcher's life wasn't for a pup. When I found out I was carrying, I stayed with the Alpha sire during the pregnancy, as well as a couple of years after, but I was called back to Kaer Morhen, to train the recruits. A Witcher's life was no life for a child," Vesemir's lips pressed into a thin line. "I made the choice to leave the pup with his father." Vesemir said and Lambert scoffed.

"So you just abandoned the kid? Figures." Lambert said and Vesemir growled, low enough that none could hear. "What is it with being surrounded by shit father figures? My old man was abusive, my Witcher "dad" abandons the so-called pup he birthed." Lambert scoffed again, rolling his eyes, and Vesemir didn't hide his growl this time, glaring at Lambert.

"Watch it, Lambert." Vesemir growled.

"What? It's fucking true. Couldn't have just stuck around the best you could for the kid to at least _know_ his Omega parent? Just up and left the tike. I bet you were relieved to have ditched the little snot." Lambert said and Vesemir quickly handed Ciri as carefully as he could over to Geralt, the Omega's trying not to wake the girl, and Vesemir stormed over to the ignorant Alpha pup and sent his fist down onto his jaw, making Lambert fall out of his seat. 

"What the fuck, Vesemir!?" Lambert yelled.

"You don't know anything, you stupid fucking ignorant little shit!" Vesemir yelled. "I died the day I had to leave my son behind!" Vesemir's shoulders shook with rage, his eyes filling with tears. "I then learned that my mate died, leaving my child alone until suddenly he shows up at the gates of this place!" Vesemir yells. 

"Oh yeah!? Then where the fuck is he, huh?! You claim to have had a pup, carried, loved him, yet I don't see any damn proof!" Lambert yelled back and Vesemir growled loudly as his lips pulled back in a snarl. 

"You call him brother!" Vesemir yelled, throwing a hand out towards Eskel and every Witcher in the room's gaze turns towards the scarred Witcher, Eskel's eyes wide and stuck on Vesemir as the old Witcher's face pales and wide terrified eyes turn towards the Witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Letho's heat with Jaskier! <3


	3. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What Alpha wants an Omega bigger than them?" Letho asked, glaring back at Jaskier and the bard grinned. 
> 
> "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smuuuuuut~!!!

Letho felt like he should laugh when Jaskier got close enough that the Viper could tell his Alpha was at least a head shorter than him, maybe two, but when Jaskier got closer he more than made up for it as he tackled the Viper onto the mattress with surprising strength and the Witcher couldn’t help the moan that slipped past his lips as Jaskier claimed the Omega's neck, sucking marks into the smooth skin. 

The large Witcher felt ridiculous, his mate was barely more then half his size yet his body was responding in all the right ways as Jaskier's hands roamed over the larger man's shoulders and down his arms, laving kisses and licks and nips against the Witcher's neck and jaw. Letho was surprised when he felt the buckles of his armor give way and Jaskier's hands slip under the top, pushing it away and Letho couldn't hold back the moan even if he tried as once his armor falls away and Jaskier's hands slip under the shirt beneath and touched his skin. 

Letho's body arched into the touch, his eyes slipping closed in his embarrassment as he felt a rush of slick soak into his trousers, Jaskier growled loudly at the sudden increase of the scent, biting at the part of Letho's neck just below his ear and made the Witcher cry out in surprise. Jaskier chuckled quietly and licked down from where he bit the Witcher and down to the large man's collar bone while pushing his shirt up and over his head, Letho still too dumbfounded to properly cooperate just yet so his shirt remains trapped behind his neck with his arms still in the sleeves. 

Jaskier smiles at him, laying gentle nips and kisses across the Witcher's chest and mapping out every scar he could find on the Viper's chest with his fingertips and tongue. Letho's breath hitching at every tender lick and kiss, quiet moans leaving the Viper's lips at every stroke of Jaskier's fingers across his skin. Jaskier's body pressed snugly against Letho's, his smaller frame tucked perfectly between the Witcher's legs, his hips rocking ever so slightly against Letho's and the Witcher lets out sweet moans that make the larger man blush from the sound leaving him and Jaskier smile. 

"You've never had someone treat you like this, have you?" Jaskier asked, and Letho looked to the side with a small shake of his head. "No Alpha at all?" Jaskier asked curiously and Letho scowled.

"What Alpha wants an Omega bigger than them?" Letho asked, glaring back at Jaskier and the bard grinned. 

"I do." Jaskier said and Letho's brow lifted ever so slightly. "Shall I prove how much I want you?" He asked and Letho stared at him for a couple of breaths before giving a firm nod and the smile that split Jaskier's face was blinding. 

The moan that suddenly left Letho stunned the Witcher, Jaskier's hands having dove right into his trousers, slender fingers wrapped around Letho's cock, and began stroking. Letho's head fell back against the mattress as the Witcher let out a needy whimper, his hips bucking into the touch and Jaskier chuckled before returning his lips to Letho's neck, nipping and kissing all along the muscled column before dipping down and kissing along his chest, nipping at his pecks, before surprising the Witcher and latching his lips onto one of his nipples. 

Letho let out a needy cry, his hands coming up and threading into Jaskier's hair and gripping, making the Alpha moan against Letho's skin and the Witcher shivers as the sensation. Jaskier smiles against his skin, nipping at the Witcher's nipple and making Letho gasp out. The bards hand continuing to stroke the Witcher's cock while his other hand now teases down, groaning softly when his fingers slipped through the amount of slick oozing from the Viper's hole.

"Beautiful." Jaskier breathed, pulling off of the Witcher's nipple with a small pop, gently blowing on the perked tip and Letho growled and shivered as he tugged on Jaskier's hair and made the Alpha growl at him playfully.

"Shut up." Letho smirked as he watched Jaskier move to his other nipple, gasping when the bard's soft lips wrapped around it and suckled at it to make it perk up from the attention. Letho's whole body tensing up, his hips thrusting into Jaskier's hands as the bard's hand that was trailing down now teased a finger at the Witchers hole before pushing the single digit in to the knuckle. Letho groaned at the intrusion, his eyes slipping closed as Jaskier began to move the digit inside the Witcher and smirked as he looked up and saw the blissed-out look on the Vipers face. 

Jaskier slowly worked in a second finger, a long low moan leaving the Witcher at the intrusion and Jaskier grinned as he popped off his nipple once again and blew on it before tracing kisses and licks across the Witcher's chest, biting at where he could and making Letho's breathing hitch and body jump into the touch.

Jaskier worked in a third finger, stroking the Witcher's cock with a firmer grip and making him moan louder as he thrust his fingers into Letho's body, curving the digits and searching for that perfect spot, twisting his wrist, pushing his fingers deeper until-- 

Letho cried out, eyes flying open and hips thrusting hard into Jaskier's hand as the bard's fingers pressed and rubbed against something inside his body that made him see stars and Jaskier grinned broadly.

"There it is." Jaskier murmured and Letho growled at the Alpha. 

"You going to keep only teasing?" He panted and Jaskier laughed, pulling his fingers out and withdrawing both his hands. The Witcher whined at the loss of the touch but Jaskier just smirked as he leaned back on his knees and stared down at the Witcher.

"I'm the only one doing any work, Witcher." Jaskier said and Letho snarled playfully at the Alpha and reached out for him. He grabbed the hem of Jaskier's shirt and pulled it up and over the man's head, his fingers trailing down the Alpha's neck and carding through the soft hair on the bard's chest, Letho's brow twitching when his fingers skimmed across three jagged scars on the bard's stomach that stretched down to his hip. 

"Hmmm?" Letho looked at the scar, his brow lifted as he traced the scar over again. "Werewolf?" Letho asked and Jaskier nodded.

"Pushed Geralt out of the way. He left me at the town healer." Jaskier said and Letho growled.

"You took care of him, saved him, and he leaves you…" Letho snarls and Jaskier shushes him gently, reaching out and tracing his fingers over Letho's cheeks and jaw.

"He's not mine, I thought he was, but now…" Jaskier trailed off, grinning, and pulled Letho up to him. "Now I look after you." Jaskier said and Letho groaned at the words and pushed forward, the Witcher wrapping his arms around the smaller man's body and pulling him closer and their lips collided. 

The kiss was all tongue and teeth, each one fighting for dominance over the kiss while hands trailed over naked torsos and dipped into trousers. Both men worked on the others trouser strings, pulling the ties and rolling across the mattress as they fought to push and tug their trousers off. It felt like an eternity but it was only a few seconds and their trousers were off and discarded on the floor while they now pressed their completely naked bodies against one another. 

Jaskier groaning as Letho was now on top of him and rutting his hips against his, their cocks rubbing and sliding against one another as they both moaned and panted into the other's mouth, still fighting over control over the kiss. Eventually, the kiss broke, both needing to pull back to be able to breathe properly, and Letho grinned down at the Alpha as he gave a particularly hard roll of his hips and Jaskier moaned.

"Still like a bigger Omega?" Letho teased and Jaskier grinned up at him with a growl. Much to Letho's surprise, and utter delight, Jaskier wrapped one of his legs around his and grabbed his shoulders and kicked off the mattress with one foot, and rolled them. Letho's eyes wide as he stared up at the Alpha now straddling him and a feral grin on his lips.

"One day, you will get to pound me into a mattress, darling Omega mine," Letho moaned, slick rushing from his hole. "But for right now…" Jaskier grinned and rearranged his legs as he slotted himself between Letho's once again, grabbing the large Witcher's calves and hoisting one of them up and over his shoulder while leading the other to wrap around his waist, not giving Letho the time to fully understand what is going on until the Alpha has lined himself up to the Witchers hole and is pushing in.

"Sweet fucking…" Letho cursed his back arching into the intrusion, face contorting at the stretch. Jaskier was much bigger then he expected, even if the man wasn't completely human, he felt as though he was being split in half and Jaskier just kept pushing in. Both men panting when Jaskier finally bottoms out, pressing his hips flush against Letho's and groaned as he pressed his cheek against Letho's leg over his shoulder and kissed at the limb as he stared down at the panting Witcher. 

"Good?" Jaskier asked with a teasing tone and Letho could only nod. The bard laughed softly, holding still for a few more seconds before finally moving, thrusting his hips forward and gripping Letho's hips as his knees slid apart to gain more leverage. Letho's leg around his hip tightening, pulling the bard closer, making his thrusts deeper. The noises now spilling from the Witcher's lips made Jaskier growl and moan and moved his hips faster, the noises the Witcher was making getting louder, more frequent, and Jaskier fed off of them. 

Driving his hips faster, holding tight to Letho's leg over his shoulder and hips as he drove his hips forward, faster and harder into the Omega to make more of those wonderous moaning whines spill from the Viper. Jaskier soon let go of Letho's leg, guiding it to wrap around his waist like the other and bent forward, claiming the Witcher's lips in another kiss, softer this time, and wrapped his arms around the larger man the best he could at the angle he was at as he pushed his hips faster, the Witcher's hands coming around and gripping the bard's ass and letting his hands follow the movement of his thrusts, fingers digging into the plump perfect globes of his mate's ass.

Jaskier moaned into Letho's mouth as he thrust harder, his knot starting to form and his thrusts became a little hesitant until Letho snarled at him to keep moving and Jaskier thrust harder into the Omega. Letho's moaning getting louder and Jaskier reached down between them and took hold of Letho's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, his lips moving from the kiss to trail down across the Witcher's neck.

"Bite me." Letho growled and Jaskier moaned against the Witcher's neck, thrusting a couple more times before thrusting hard enough to press his knot inside the Witcher, the Viper moaning loudly as Jaskier's tongue licked a long stripe across his neck before laying a couple kisses down, finding that right spot. Jaskier only needed to stroke the Witcher's cock a few more times before the large man moaned, spilling onto their stomachs and body tightening around the Alpha's cock and making him moan loudly and grind his knot into the Witcher even more before it swelled, making the Witcher moan and twist at the stretch and feeling of being so full. 

Jaskier growled loudly, finding that perfect spot, and when his knot filled completely and he began to spill himself into the Witcher, his teeth sinking into the Viper's neck and breaking the skin, marking the Witcher as his. Jaskier's body trembled as he spilled inside the Witcher, licking at the mark on the Witcher's neck, panting hard as he nosed Letho's jaw. 

"Bite me." Jaskier said. "Mark me." He said and Letho moaned, lifting his arms and wrapped them around the bard's shoulders and pulled him in close. Pressing his face to Jaskier's neck as he licked along the skin and kissed, finding the right spot, and sunk his teeth into the Alpha's mating gland. Jaskier moaning at the pierced skin and trembled as another wave of pleasure rolled through him, pilling inside of Letho even more and making both men shiver. 

"Mine." Jaskier murmured against Letho's neck, a quiet purr like noise coming from the bard and making Letho grin as he reached up and gently brushed his fingers through the man's hair. 

"Yes, yes. Yours." Letho teased and Jaskier growled softly, making the Witcher smile. "Mine." Letho purred and Jaskier smiled against the Viper's neck, both men quickly falling asleep in their afterglow and waiting out the Alpha's knot.


	4. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesemir and Eskel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Chapter.

"I'm sorry. Fucking what?!" Lambert suddenly yelled and Vesemir took a hesitant step away from them all. 

"Vesemir, what are you talking about?" Geralt asked, thankful that Ciri was tired enough to stay asleep throughout all the yelling. 

"I… It…" Vesemir stumbled over his words, his eyes still stuck on Eskel as the scarred Witcher tried to understand what was going on. 

"Vesemir." Eskel spoke gently but the older Witcher still jumped, looking between all the younger Witchers before turning on heel and fleeing the hall.

"Vesemir!" Eskel's voice calls after him as well as the others but the old Witcher doesn't stop, he continues rushing his way through hallways and climbing stairs by twos. He wouldn't say he was running away, not really, he just couldn't handle it. Lambert's doubt, Geralt's eyes on his back, Eskel's look of mixed surprise and betrayal, he just couldn’t handle it.

Vesemir disappeared into his room and shut the door firmly before walking over to the bottles he has stashed in his room, pouring out a generous amount into a goblet and downing the entire thing in one go, pouring out another portion when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Vesemir called out, but there was another knock and Vesemir sighed.

"Vesemir?" Eskel's voice came from the other side of the door and the old Witcher's blood ran cold. He gripped the goblet firmly, his head dipping down as he let out a harsh breath.

"What can I do for you, Eskel?" Vesemir asked and the door opened. Eskel stepping into the room hesitantly and closed the door behind him. Eskel remained silent for a long time, taking turns between staring at the fireplace and Vesemir's back, chewing the inside of his cheek. Vesemir had turned around, leaning against the shelf where he kept his stash and stared at Eskel across the room, the scarred Witcher finally looking at him again and locking eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Eskel asked and Vesemir frowned, looking away to the fireplace. 

"You were never supposed to know." Vesemir said quietly, eyes stuck on the fireplace. The old Witcher refused to look Eskel in the eye, he couldn't bear to see what the scarred Witcher's face told him.

"But why? You knew all this time but never said a word. Things have been different since the sacking, _we_ do things differently. Why couldn't you tell me?" Eskel sounded angry, hurt, both understandable and Vesemir frowned as he stared at the fire. "Answer me!" Eskel yelled then and Vesemir flinched, the young Alpha's voice bleeding with authority.

"I didn't want this life for you. Not ever." Vesemir started, keeping his eyes on the fire. "I left you were I believed you would be safe, cared for. The day you showed up at the gates…" Vesemir shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly. "I begged the older Witcher's to send you back, to give you to another family, anything to keep you away from this. I never told them truly who you were to me, only that you were the last of my family… Which I suppose is true now." Vesemir said sadly, a stray hand coming up to idly rub at his neck. 

"I watched you, kept an eye on you. Tried to give you the easiest training until you were properly prepared for the harder things." Vesemir said quietly and Eskel scoffed.

"It was all hard. I was eight when I arrived here." Eskel grouched and Vesemir closed his eyes with a nod. Eskel stared at Vesemir for the longest time then something clicked, his eyes widening slightly. "The Trial of Grasses…" 

"Was easier for you." Vesemir finished, opening his eyes to stare at the fire again.

"I was born with mutagens." It wasn't a question, but Vesemir nodded his head anyway. "The Trial was easier because the potions weren't changing my body, just waking it up." Eskel said in awe, Vesemir nodded again. 

Eskel watched as the old Witcher took a long drink from the goblet in his hand before setting it down and walked across the room and rummaged through an old chest on the other side, Eskel's brow lifting slightly as he watched the old Witcher. Vesemir grumbled to himself, shoving things about, before grunting and pulling out a leather satchel and threw it over to Eskel. The younger Witcher fumbled the satchel, not prepared for something to be thrown at him, and stared at Vesemir with a confused frown as the old Omega walked back to his drink and downed what was left in the goblet and went about pouring another.

Eskel's eyes drifted to the satchel, turning it about in his hands, giving it a look over. It was a good satchel, good for keeping ingredients for potions dry. Eskel flipped the top open and sucked in a breath, the satchel unfolded thrice more, folding out like a map, and had various pouches and vial holders, smaller pockets for instruments used when mixing, and some of the pouches her already filled with rarer to locate ingredients. 

"It's enchanted, just a simple thing." Vesemir said, taking a gulp of his drink. "Keeps everything inside dry and should reappear on Scorpions saddle should you ever lose it." The old Witcher stared down into his drink.

"Why--?" Eskel started, looking up at Vesemir, but stopped when he saw the look on the Omega's face.

"Your name day… I usually try to be quieter about it. Sneak the herbs into your room on one of the check-ups." Vesemir sighed. "No point in sneaking about now, hmm?" Eskel's brow pinched in confusion.

"But I arrived at the keep in summer." Eskel said and Vesemir made a wounded noise, Eskel's eyes snapping to the older Witcher and his mouth opened partially at the sight of Vesemir with _tears_ in his eyes.

"You were born two days from today. First snowfall of that year." Vesemir said quietly and Eskel sucked in a hard breath, his eyes falling back to the satchel in his grip.

"You gave me things every year on the same day…" Eskel wonders out loud. "Is that why there is always a honey cake large enough for all of us instead of those stupid tiny shits you buy from the market?" Eskel asks with a small smirk and Vesemir scoffs.

"Armatures. That shit isn't a honey cake." Vesemir grumps and Eskel smiles as he looks up from the satchel, folding it up neatly, and stared over at his ment- no- his father and smiles just that little bit more. 

"You looked out for me." Eskel said, Vesemir grunted. "You kept me safe." Vesemir scoffed.

"Shit job I've done at that." Vesemir grumped but Eskel shook his head.

"Even though I ended up here, you did what you thought was best." Eskel said calmly, slowly walking over to Vesemir. "You were right. This life wasn't one for a child, but I ended up here anyway." Vesemir frowned hard at that and Eskel quickly continued. "But you still looked after me. You made sure I had what I needed, was there even if you couldn't tell me who you were." Eskel added, now standing in front of the older Witcher, Vesemir's eyes trained on the empty goblet in his hand so Eskel reached up and gently grabbed his wrist. Vesemir flinched at the touch but Eskel didn't let go, keeping his grip on Vesemir.

"I failed as a parent." Vesemir said quietly and Eskel shook his head. 

"You did what you believed was right. Then and even now." Eskel said gently. "I don't blame you. Sure I was a little hurt at first, but… I get it." Eskel said, looking down. "I would have done the same thing." Eskel added and Vesemir's breath hitched. Eskel looked back at Vesemir's face, the old Witcher now looking at him and Eskel smiled gently, rubbing his thumb on Vesemir's wrist. 

"I get it. I don't blame you." Eskel said and Vesemir dropped the goblet as he brought his hand up to cover his face, an ugly noise ripping its way out of him and Eskel quickly wrapped the older man up in his arms and held him upright as Vesemir started to cry. Eskel frowned but kept his hold on Vesemir, eventually managing to coax the man to press his face against the crook of his neck while Eskel gently massaged the back of his neck, whispering quietly that it was alright, that everything would be okay, that he wasn't leaving.

It took longer then Vesemir will ever admit to regain his composer, coughing roughly and wiping his face as best he could to rid himself of the tears, and Eskel just smiled as he waited patiently for Vesemir to come back to himself. Vesemir picked up the goblet he'd dropped and licked his lips.

"Want a drink?" Vesemir asked Eskel and the scarred Witcher smirked.

"Aren't parents not supposed to encourage their child to drink?" Eskel teased and Vesemir snorted.

"Why do you think I tell you and the others "not too much" every evening before I leave for bed?" Vesemir looked back at Eskel and the Witcher laughed, shaking his head and gently rubbing his cheek.

"A fair point. Yeah, sure, I'll have a drink." Eskel said and Vesemir nodded, pouring out two goblets this time and handing one to Eskel before making his way over to the chair at the fireplace and dropped down with a tired sigh. Eskel followed him, sitting himself down on the floor by Vesemir's feet and leaned against the chair, they both sat in comfortable silence, Eskel's head leaning against the arm of the chair eventually as he finished his drink. It had been one hell of an emotional day, and whoever came up with the bull shit excuse that Witcher's can't feel needs to be dropped off the nearest mountain peak.

Eskel was almost about ready to nod off when a hand suddenly on his head made him jump slightly, the warm palm pulling back and waiting for a second before settling back on top his head. Sword callused fingers now gently carding through his hair and Eskel didn't even try to stop the content noise from leaving his throat as he leaned into the touch. His body slumping forwards and sliding along the chair till his head thumped down against a surprisingly soft thigh and Eskel let out a happy noise as he nuzzled in further to the warmth there, the fingers in his hair stilling for a moment before continuing their movement once Eskel was settled. 

Vesemir stared down at his pup, watching as he snuffled against his leg till he was comfortably pillowed on his thigh and let out a quiet laugh. Carding his fingers through Eskel's hair and smiling to himself as he looked back at the fireplace. He's going to need to make Lambert run the killer before the snow made it impossible just so the mouthy Alpha would have something to do other than tease Eskel about all of this… Then he would need to have a different kind of "birds and the bees" talk with him and his Cat.

Later. All later. Vesemir looked back down at Eskel leaning on his lap, the scarred Witcher's breathing having evened out with sleep, and Vesemir felt like his heart was going to explode with love.


	5. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama~ And a small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Not the longest chapter ever, obviously, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out!! *dies*

The next morning was met with the wolf Witcher's all gathered at the table for breakfast, Eskel sitting closer to Vesemir while Lambert glared across the table at them with a small frown. Geralt calmly eating his meal, trying to pretend yesterday didn't happen.

Soon enough, Aiden came down and sat next to Lambert, pressing himself against the alpha in an attempt to calm him as Lambert practically vibrated with emotion. Coen and Ciri soon joined them, sitting at a distance from them all as he calmly snatched up a drink for himself and food for Ciri, observing them all while taking small sips, he had a feeling something was about to happen.

They all sat in a sort of calm silence, no one mentioning last night or the giant bomb that Vesemir had dropped on them. Soon, however, the silence was interrupted with a set of footsteps coming down the hall and everyone watched as a thoroughly debauched-looking Jaskier came into the hall. The bard hand only his trousers on, no shoes, his doublet and shirt nowhere to be seen, and a fresh bite on his neck on full display. Vesemir and Eskel smirked at the bard, the old Witcher motioning to the table.

"Come get some food, bard," Vesemir said. "Will Letho be joining us?" He asked and Jaskier shook his head some, grabbing a plate and started to pile food onto it. 

"He's asleep," Jaskier said tiredly, pausing his food gathering to rub his face. "Are all Witcher heats that demanding? I feel like my knot is going to fall off…" Jaskier said and Eskel sputtered on his drink, Vesemir laughing, and Geralt growled loudly.

"Do you even have a knot, Bard?" Geralt growled out, gripping tightly to his spoon, and Jaskier just stared at Geralt with one brow lifted.

"As a matter of fact, Geralt. I do. If you cared enough to pay attention at all, you'd know that." Jaskier snapped and Geralt scoffed.

"Bull shit. You've followed me around for years and never once have you shown alpha behaviour for a human." Geralt snarled and Jaskier rolled his eyes, picking up the plate of food he'd made-up and turned to leave, Geralt scoffed. "Figures. Don't like conflict, right? How do you expect to help your mate if he's ever in trouble? Oh right, you can't. He's a fucking Witcher, and you're just a stupid fucking shit-shovelling huma-aaAAH!" Geralt's words were cut off as in the blink of an eye, Jaskier had set down the food, lunged across the table, tackled the white-haired Witcher from his seat and pinned him to the ground by his throat, his lips pulled back into a vicious snarl. 

Geralt stared wide-eyed at the slit pupils, the brighter blue of Jaskier's eyes slowly bleeding into red, the razor-sharp teeth now filling the bard's mouth, and the crimson scales decorating his eyes and brow.

"Fuck you, Geralt! Oh, great and fucking mighty White Wolf!" Jaskier spat at him. "Without me, you would still be known as a fucking butcher! Without my songs, my help, you would have fucking _died_ from infection!" Jaskier snarled. Geralt could only stare at Jaskier, the bard still snarling over him, and Jaskier only snapped out of his rage when Letho's voice broke through.

"Alpha." Letho's voice was calm, collected, and Jaskier's whole being snapped up and looked towards the large Viper Witcher. They stared at once another for a second until Letho's face contorted with a wince of pain, hand pressing to his lower gut, and Jaskier jumped off of Geralt and rushed over to him. Everyone in the room stared in stunned silence as they watched Jaskier fret over the omega that was practically twice his size, Letho tilting his body into each loving touch, before the pair slipped away. Jaskier returned a second later, picking up his tray of food and gave Vesemir an apologetic smile before rushing off again. 

Geralt was still on the floor, staring at the ceiling, eyes wide and mouth partially open as he sucked in large gulps of air. A small tsk'ing noise to his left making his attention turn to Eskel, his brother slowly shaking his head at him.

"Seriously? You just threatened his ability as a mate. You are lucky Letho was able to smell him." Eskel said, a disappointed frown on his face as he watched Geralt slowly gets to his feet. 

"The fuck is your problem, Geralt?" Lambert asked, frowning hard, when Geralt managed to get back into his seat. The white-haired Witcher staring at the table and refused to meet their gazes.

"He's jealous," Ciri said, the eyes of every one snapping towards the young girl. 

"Excuse me?" Lambert said, a large grin threatening to split across his face.

"He's jealous. He'd always give Jaskier these… looks, then he knew the bard wasn't looking. Ever since we picked him up, even before then he wouldn't stop talking about the "annoyingly charming bard that will help raise you"." Ciri said, looking up from her food and over to Geralt, the white wolf's eyes wide as he stared at her. "What? I know things. Grandmother always told me to watch in case something important turns up." Ciri said and Lambert burst out in laughter while Coen grinned and ruffled the girl's hair.

"She was absolutely right, Ciri," Vesemir said, smiling at the young girl. "Eskel, why don't you take Geralt and Coen and go show Ciri where the grounds are, show her around. Ease her into the idea of training, hmm?" Vesemir said, Ciri lighting up instantly at the idea of training with the Witcher's, Eskel smiling some and giving a nod. He stood from the table and gently grabbed Vesemir's arm with a gentle squeeze before turning to Geralt and hauling the wolf from his seat while Coen ushered Ciri to her feet, the three Witcher's taking their leave.

"I would like a word with you both," Vesemir said when Lambert made to stand, the young wolf's brow lifting ever so slightly but sat back down.

"Gonna bestow your "true mate" knowledge onto us, old wolf?" Aiden teased and Vesemir's brow just lifted ever so slightly.

"Yes," Vesemir said simply and Aiden lost his teasing smile and stared at Vesemir while Lambert gently gripping his hand under the table. Vesemir sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "You both are true mates," Vesemir said simply and the younger Witcher's glanced at each other.

"Nooooo?" Aiden said. "I mean… We both went into heat and rut a couple of days early when we first met, but that's nothing unusual," Aiden said, frowning. 

"How often does Lambert tell you he wants to bite you?" Vesemir asked, and Aiden went to open his mouth to answer but all that came out was a small squeak. The Cat's mouth snapped shut and he looked back at Lambert who was glaring at Vesemir.

"I say that a lot. So? If we were true mates, like you say, then shouldn't we have had a kid by now?" Lambert growled, Aiden turned his eyes back to Vesemir and the old Witcher rolled his eyes.

"It would take longer than a single Witcher pair… But your body doesn't realize it's met it's true mate because you haven't _bitten_ each other." Vesemir said and Lambert's glare turned into wide-eyed surprise, his gaze turning to Aiden who was waving his hands about.

"Hold on. Wait a second." Aiden pointed a finger over his shoulder. "The bard had a bite, and I'm pretty sure the Viper did too, that means that they might have a kid once Letho's heat is through?" Aiden asked, his voice a small squeak near the end, and Vesemir nodded.

"If they come down tomorrow morning and Letho is no longer in heat, yes," Vesemir said and Aiden's mouth fell open. 

"So… If Lambert gave into his desire to bite me… And me him in turn… We could…" Aiden's voice trailed off as Vesemir just stared at the pair, the Cat's jaw-dropping.

"Fuck…" Lambert looked at Aiden, who in turn looked at him, and they both sat there stunned.


	6. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momma? Papa? Who says titles are singularly gendered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short... but... fitting.

Coen stood off to the side and watched while Geralt and Eskel showed Ciri the different types of blades, daggers, and other things they had in the armoury and they made their way to the courtyard when Ciri picked out a nice practice sword to test drive. There was a thing layer of snow in the courtyard, perfect for making one's movements slower but not enough that practicing would be impossible. A perfect combination for Ciri to get the hang of things as if the Witcher's caught onto her personality it definitely was one that ran before trying to walk. 

That's how Vesemir found them a couple of hours later, leaving Aiden and Lambert to discuss what they wished to do with the new information given to them, and now Vesemir watched as Ciri tried to do a complicated move she saw Coen use on Eskel and landed face-first into the snow. Geralt was by her side instantly, picking her up and looking her over for any major injury and Vesemir chuckled softly when Ciri shoved him off and readied herself to try again. 

"Stubborn one, aren't you cub?" Vesemir asked from his spot on the wall overlooking and Ciri smiled brightly over at him while Geralt ignored her shooing and grabbed her chin to check her face.

"Geraaalllllt!" Ciri whined and Geralt only grunted at her and Vesemir snorted, shaking his head some. He watched as Geralt then went into instructing proper sword etiquette and how to handle it properly while Coen and Eskel leaned on their swords and watched with playful smirks. "Hey, Eskel?" Ciri suddenly spoke, catching the scarred Witchers' attention. "You always call Vesemir by his name, now that you know he's your dad, will you call him that?" Ciri asked innocently but the question had Vesemir choking on his spit, Geralt's jaw-dropping open, Coen throwing his head back and laughing loudly, and Eskel leaned too hard on his sword that the tip kicked out from where it was anchored and he toppled over into the snowbank.

Coen laughed louder at that, pointing at Eskel as the wolf tried to recover with whatever dignity he had left. "I… I ah…" Eskel looked over at Vesemir who was done coughing and now stared wide-eyed and guarded at Ciri and Eskel. The wolf didn't know what to say, Vesemir has always been Vesemir, his mentor, his guardian, his… Maybe he could?

"Technically, Ciri," Vesemir said suddenly, Eskel's eyes darting to him while Ciri looked at the old wolf. "I'm his "mother", not dad," Vesemir said and Ciri's head tilted some.

"But you are a guy. Aren't men supposed to be referred to as dad, papa, or father?" Ciri asked, her head tilting and Vesemir chuckled.

"In some cases. Others the child would actually prefer to call their omega parent by the female terms. Mama, mom, mother." Vesemir said and Ciri made a low humming noise before a mischievous grin pressed her lips and she looked at Vesemir, completely serious. 

"Does that mean I would call Geralt mama, not papa or dad?" She asked and this time both Coen and Eskel fell to the ground in laughter while Geralt choked on his spit, Vesemir unable to contain his grin as his shoulders shook with mirth. 

"I… I supposed that'd be up to Geralt, now wouldn't it?" Vesemir said, looking to Geralt who was still choking on his saliva, the other two holding their sides as they laughed themselves to tears. 

"Oh, I guess," Ciri said with faux sadness, looking at the ground, and Vesemir grinned broadly as he saw Geralt slowly caving to her.

"You… Ah… Ciri…" Geralt tried finding his tongue. "Y-you can call me that… If you want." Geralt said nervously and awkwardly. Coen and Eskel laughing even harder while Ciri smiled brightly. 

"Really!?" She asked and Geralt nodded stiffly. "Yay!" Ciri clapped with joy but then paused, thinking. "Maybe not now, but… Future?" She asked and Geralt again nodded stiffly. Vesemir started laughing quietly, watching as Ciri threw herself at Geralt and the wolf catching her awkwardly as she gushed over the acceptance of the name, his eyes drifting to Eskel who was breathing hard while collecting himself and leaning against Coen, both of them trying to stop their laughter. 

Vesemir and Eskel caught each other's eye from across the courtyard and Eskel smiled widely at him, opening his mouth to say something but stopped as all Witcher's turned their attention to the wall, their laughter gone as they grew deathly quiet to listen and Ciri's head tilted some.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Geralt hushed her gently, pulling her close to him.

"Wolf, get the cub inside," Vesemir instructed and Geralt nodded, making the girl squeak in surprise as Geralt swooped her into his arms.

"What's going on!?" Ciri asked loudly, wriggling around in Geralt's arms.

"Someone is approaching the keep." Geralt said and Ciri immediately went still and looked over at the walls with horror, Vesemir casting a reassuring smile at her as they went past him before running over across the battlements while Coen and Eskel ran to the gate. Vesemir watched as a large horse turned around the bend at a steady trot. Eskel and Coen positioned themselves in a way where they could still easily see Vesemir and the old wolf kept a hand extended to let them know to stay put, for now, Eskel and Coen gripping the hilts of their swords as they waited. 

Vesemir's eyes narrowed on the rider. They wore a hooded cloak, covering most of their face, but the Witcher armour was unmistakable and Vesemir's brow lifted as he recognized the armour as the type the Bear school usually used. A Bear coming up the road to Kaer Morhen was odd… Scratch that, seeing a Bear at all was weird. Vesemir made a motion with his hand to signal Coen and Eskel to put their blades away and moved to open the gate. 

"What is it?" Eskel asked as Vesemir walked jumped down from the walls while the gate opened.

"Witcher, Bear school," Vesemir grunted.

"What is a Bear doing near here?" Eskel asked and Vesemir shook his head.

"Don’t know. Why don't we ask?" Vesemir smiled t Eskel and the wolf rolled his eyes with a small smile. Their attention turning towards the gate when it opened fully and the horse trotted its way in. The trio watched as the horse spun in a circle, once, twice, and Vesemir reached out to grab the reins since it was clear that the rider wasn't going to make the mount stop. Coen walked over to the rider and reached up to grab his arm but the motion in itself made the rider begin to topple over and they all swore as Eskel quickly ran around and caught the rider before he took the nasty hit that came from falling off of a horse.

They all stared in shock for a split second before Eskel was lowering the Bear down to the ground and opened the cloak wide, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw the gaping wound on the Witcher's lower abdomen. 

"Fuck." Eskel breathed and Coen came over while Vesemir took the horse to the stables. 

"Damn, he took a nice hit," Coen said and Eskel hummed in agreement, they both worked quickly, looking for more wounds and removing the cloak so it could be worn as a makeshift bandage but just as Eskel was going to take the fabric from Coen he froze, eyes wide and suddenly he was trembling. "Eskel?" Coen questioned, looking from Eskel's face to where they were stuck on the bearded Witcher's face, his brow pinching. "Vesemir! Something's wrong!" Coen called and Vesemir exited the stables quickly, running over to them and gently placed a hand on Eskel's shoulder once he scented the distress rolling off of his pup. 

"Eskel. Eskel, what's wrong?" Vesemir asked but Eskel couldn't answer, he could only stare, and Vesemir followed his gaze and sucked in a hard breath.

"Vesemir?" Coen asked, the old wolf going very, very still. 

"That… It's… Not possible." Vesemir breathed, staring at the face of the Bear Witcher and Vesemir dared and moved around Eskel, leaning down and pressing his face close to the Bear's neck and a low whine left his throat.

"Alpha…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry!!


	7. .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA~!!

Upstairs, Letho lay with his Alpha sprawled across his stomach while waiting for a knot to go down. The large Witcher gently carding his fingers through Jaskier's hair while the alpha purred contently, lulled to sleep by Letho's hand in his hair. 

Letho stared at the ceiling, his brow pinched. His heat felt like it was subsiding rather quickly after this last knotting, could that be because Jaskier was his mate? Jaskier made a small noise and buried his face closer to Letho's neck and the Viper smirked and held the alpha closer. He'll worry about details later.

~~~~

"I'm sorry, excuse me?!" Coen asked loudly as he stared at Vesemir, the old wolf's eyes were large as he stared down at the Bear. 

"It's… It…" Vesemir looked at Eskel, his pup having shifted and fallen back on his ass while continuing to stare at the Bear. 

"It's my father. My father!" Eskel said urgently, his eyes darting to Vesemir looked up at him before looking back down at the Bear, checking over for any other injuries. 

"Okay… Alright. We need to get him inside and tend this wound." Coen said. "Then I assume you both are going to want a lot of answers," Coen added and both Vesemir and Eskel nodded. The three of them worked to get the Bear inside, the two younger Wither's holding the man between them as they rushed inside. They moved past the others sitting at the table, Geralt's brow pinching as he watched them practically sprinting to the far room where they kept their medical equipment. 

"Ciri, stay with Lambert and Aiden." Geralt said and stood from his seat once Lambert had his arms around the young girl and ran to catch up to the others. "Who is this?" He asked, catching up to the others in the far room and watched as Coen and Eskel set the man down on a cot.

"Bear Witcher," Eskel said, his face pinched and Geralt's brow lifted. 

"Just a Bear?" Geralt asked and watched as Vesemir and Eskel grow tense and share a look with one another. "Not just a Bear." Geralt said and Eskel frowned hard.

"He's my father," Eskel whispered and Geralt blinked. Coen working with Vesemir about the room gathering things and tending to the Bear's wounds.

"Come again?" Geralt asked and Eskel just gave him a look. "Your father. As in the guy who left you for dead and that's how you ended up here?" Geralt asked and Eskel nodded slowly. "And you are helping him…?" Geralt added and Eskel glared at his brother.

"Regardless of what he's done, he is a Witcher. We are not that many left, we look out for ours." Eskel said and Geralt frowned, looking back at the Bear laying on the table.

They both watched while Coen and Vesemir moved about, forcing a Swallow potion down the Bear's throat while bandaging the gaping wound on his gut. Vesemir's hands had started shaking and Geralt moved over to the older wolf and gently nudged his shoulder, Vesemir looked at Geralt with a deep frown and was quickly wrapped the old wolf in his arms and let him scent him to try and calm his nerves. 

Eskel watched the display, lips pressed thinly together while watching Coen finish bandaging the Bear's torso. He stepped over hesitantly and sat down next to the cot where they laid the Bear down, his eyes flitting over his form and reached out to gently touch his arm. Everyone jumped when the Bear's eyes snapped open and grabbed hold of Eskel's arm, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he looked at Eskel. 

"Whoa!" Coen yelled at the sudden burst of energy from the Bear and everyone held their breath. Eskel's eyes were narrowed on the other Witcher, his own lips pulled back into a snarl in response to the Bear's and they held each other gaze for a long time until finally Eskels' wrist was released, a light of recognition crossing his face.

"Cub…" The Bear croaked before promptly falling unconscious. Eskel's eyes darted from the passed out Bear towards Vesemir as the bitter stench of wilting wildflowers filled the room, the Bear stirring on the cot and letting out a pained whimper.

"Vesemir," Coen spoke gently but Vesemir shook his head hard and quickly fled the room. 

"Ves!" Eskel called after him, looking back to make sure Coen had everything under control before running after the old wolf. The main hall was empty, Lambert and Aiden no doubt teaching Ciri something she shouldn't know, but Eskel paid it no mind as he quickly caught up to Vesemir and grabbed his arm, making them both stop. Vesemir's chest was heaving and he kept his back to Eskel, the scarred Witcher frowning. "Vesemir." He spoke softly, Vesemir's shoulder flinching and Eskel pulled him back and wrapped him up in his arms. 

Eskel took a deep breath, that same smell still coming off of Vesemir and Eskel frowned, hugging him tighter. Vesemir was scared? What does the old wolf have to be scared of? Eskel continued to hold onto him, waiting for Vesemir to slowly calm down, the scent dying down but still there as a bitter under layer, and eventually, Vesemir had hugged Eskel back.

"Sorry. That was…" Vesemir huffed, taking a step back but Eskel shook his head and just smiled. 

"Don't be sorry… You're scared?" Eskel asked and Vesemir sighed.

"It's been years. We're older, well… I'm older." Vesemir's nose wrinkled. "I'm going to have to punch him for still looking so good…" Vesemir grouched and Eskel snickered. 

"Isn't that just a Bear thing?" Eskel asked and Vesemir rolled his eyes.

"Don't smart me, boy," Vesemir said with a small smile and Eskel just snickered more. The two of them had settled in the library, Eskel sitting with his arms wrapped around Vesemir while the old wolf found small comfort with having his nose pressed to Eskel's neck and just took breath after breath of his pup's scent. A couple of hours later, Coen walked into the library and saw the Vesemir had fallen asleep Eskel, the younger wolf holding his omega parent close with one arm while holding a book in the other hand. The noise of Coen's footfalls making Eskel glance up from the book and lift his brow in question.

"He's awake," Coen said and Eskel nodded, setting his book down and gently shook Vesemir awake. The old wolf sat up with a jump, looking around the library in confusion and rubbed his face with a groan. Eskel smiled and stood, holding his hand out for Vesemir.

"I'm not an invalid, pup." Vesemir grouched.

"He's awake," Eskel said, tilting his head to Coen and Vesemir looked between the two of them before frowning hard and took Eskel's hand. They walked through the halls in silence, Vesemir's grip on Eskel's hand slowly tighter and tighter as the bitter smell got stronger and stronger. Eskel gently squeezed his hand and was about to say something comforting but was broken off by a loud snarling noise.

"He told you to sit down!" Lambert's voice rang out and the snarling got louder.

"You are too many years young to order me about, cub!" A new voice, familiar, one that had Vesemir stopping in his tracks and staring wide-eyed in the direction of the voices. Eskel frowned.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was bleeding all over the fucking floor not that long ago!" Lambert snarled. "So sit your fucking ass down before I make you!" Lambert added and Vesemir sighed, swallowing down his panic and let go of Eskel's hand as he quickly walked to the room.

"You think you can take me, boy? Try me. Injured or not, I will destroy you!" The Bear growled and Vesemir walked in to see he and Lambert were face to face, snarling at each other. 

"Lambert." Vesemir was proud his voice held no room for argument. "Enough," Vesemir ordered and Lambert snarled just that little bit more before taking a step back. Vesemir turned his eye onto the Bear. "And you, you should be resting," Vesemir said and the Bear scoffed.

"Do not order me around, Omega." The Bear growled and Vesemir's eyes widened by a margin. "Where the fuck am I?" The Bear asked, looking around.

"Kaer Morhen." Eskel snarled, standing next to Vesemir as the stench of wilting wildflowers shifted to the stench of burnt hair, making everyone in the room wrinkle their nose. 

"Wolf school?" The Bear said offhandedly, looking around the room before looking back at Eskel and Vesemir, the pair never taking their eyes off of him. "The fuck you keep staring at me for?" He asked and Eskel's lips pulled back into a nasty snarl and kept Vesemir from leaving when the old wolf tried to flee again.

"Stop being a fucking whoreson for three seconds, you'll figure it out," Eskel growled out and the Bear's eyes narrowed on him. He looked between the two of them, his brow twitching slightly. 

"Leave it, Eskel," Vesemir said, trying to tug his arm away from the grip but Eskel held him firm.

"Eskel?" The Bear asked, giving Eskel a once over.

"That is my name, yes, and this is our mentor. Vesemir." Eskel said, his voice still a growl and the Bear's eyes went wide and darted to Vesemir. The old wolf tried to turn and leave again but Eskel kept him firm, the Bear stumbling back a step. Vesemir's scent calming down enough that his natural one bled through all the negative scents coming off of him and the Bear's eyes only widened more.

"Miri?" The Bear asked on a whisper and Vesemir just stared at him, gnawing the inside of his cheek before taking a deep breath and looked at the Bear.

"Were you always a Witcher?" Vesemir asked and the Bear quickly shook his head.

"N-no. No." He said, his eyes stuck on Vesemir. "Bandits attacked the village, took most of the women and few of them stronger men hostage to try and sell… I escaped a few weeks after they took us and immediately went back to look for our cub!" The Bear said and Vesemir frowned.

"How are you a Witcher now?" Vesemir asked, guarding himself and standing beside Eskel. The Bear licked his lips, looking between them.

"I… I looked for our cub, but when I couldn't find him, I started trying to find leads on what may have happened to him. Where he could have gone. I heard whispers that a bunch of kids were taken to the Witcher schools, mostly kids wandering the road without family…" The Bear swallowed. "I found a Witcher, begged him to help me." The Bear frowned, looking at his hands. "He told me that I may as well give up, that my cub may already be dead, the strain of the Trials most likely killing him. I refused to believe him, part of me did, so I told him to take me with him." The Bear looked up at Vesemir. "Miri… You were all I had left if our cub was gone. I begged the Witcher to make me like you. Told me it wasn't possible because I was already an adult, but I was relentless. He took me to the school, explained why I was there, and I was taken away." The Bear licked his lips. "I was their first, and only, adult success. My training was harder since I was older. I had experience already with a blade that helped, but they drilled me for weeks on end without rest, testing my resolve." The Bear frowned. "Then the sackings came and I lost all hope. I just… Wandered. Taking contracts, helping however I could. I never thought…" His voice trailed off, looking between Vesemir and Eskel. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" The Bear's voice broke, his eyes looking suspiciously wet and Vesemir glanced at Eskel.

"You… You turned yourself into a Witcher in hopes of finding us?" Eskel asked quietly and the Bear nodded, blinking quickly to try and clear his eyes. "How fucked up is that?" Eskel said, a small grin pulling his lips as he looked at Vesemir, the old wolf nodding.

"I knew you were a fool hearty, Zerrin, but I never believed you'd go that far," Vesemir said and the Bear, Zerrin, let out a wet laugh.

"What can I say? I'm a fool." Zerrin said, his eyes stuck on Vesemir. 

"The biggest," Vesemir said with a small smile, remembering those exact words being shared the night after Zerrin had placed the bite mark upon Vesemir's neck. The old wolf walked over slowly and stood in front of Zerrin, the two of them cataloging how they both looked. While Vesemir was older, aged slowly with time, Zerrin looked almost exactly the same, the only new additions being the cat eyes, scar along his brow that trailed down the side of his face, and the beginnings of salt colouring his brown hair at the temples. 

Zerrin brought shaky arms up to wrap around Vesemir's waist, and slowly the old wolf stepped into the space, letting Zerrin nuzzle his face into Vesemir's stomach while he carded his fingers through Zerrin's hair. There was a suspiciously wet noise coming from Zerrin as he held tighter to Vesemir's waist, pressing himself closer to the omega, his fingers now digging into Vesemir's hips like claws as if he would suddenly vanish. 

The other sin the room slowly retreated, feeling like they were looking in on a tender moment between the two of them. Eskel smiled to himself as he gave one last look over his shoulder, watching as Vesemir knelt in front of Zerirn and cupped the bearded cheeks of the Bear, speaking quietly while wiping his thumbs across his cheeks. 

Eskel can throw the next stone of being properly introduced later, for right now they needed a moment being just them.


End file.
